Normal life
by FMHC
Summary: Starts a year after Edward leaves Forks in New Moon. Can a family decision, and a lot of help from family and friends, help Bella and Edward get their happily ever after a little sooner than at the end of Breaking Dawn?


Author's note: This is my first story and I hope you like it. I choose to rate it M because it includes rape, murder and child abuse even if it's in no way detailed. The story is based on a dream I had, a newspaper article on domestic abuse as well as a certain bunch of vampire novels we all love to bits.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters etc, just a love to tinker with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal life<strong>

CarlislePOV

"I thank you all for attending and I now pronounce this family meeting as open" I started as I looked at my family.

We had been on a family hunt and where now seated in a small clearing in the Canadian wilderness. Esme smiled encouragingly at me while the rest were apprehensive in varying degrees. Edward was the worst of the lot, closely followed by Jasper as he had to share the enormous amounts of anguish that doubtlessly permeated his brother. The past year had been a real strain on us all and I felt the time had come to put my foot down as head of this family. We just never should have left Forks and as I continued I said as much despite Edwards's protests.

"Please Edward, hear me out" I said gently. "You are a mess. That makes Jasper a mess. And it also plagues the rest of the family immensely. It's time for you to realize your mistake, go back to Forks and work it out with Bella."

"But, I told her I didn't want her…" he muttered despondently.

"And did she really believe it?" Emmet asked.

"I think she did, even faster than I ever thought possible…" he whispered.

"I don't think so…" Jasper said and Edwards head whipped around to stare at him.

"Care to elaborate?" Rosalie asked.

"I know what I felt from her every time she was close." Jasper said. "Her feelings where so strong but always in two directions. The deep love was there, but her insecurity was equally strong. I honestly think she felt unworthy of you and if you said you didn't want her that simply confirmed that insecurity and she believed you."

"How could I ever possibly make it right then?" Edward moaned.

We all knew that no matter what happened or how long time passed he'd always love her more than anything else. The blessing and curse of being a vampire in love.

"I suggest that we go back to Forks and find out" I stated. "We should go secretly, to the community at least. But I feel it necessary to alert the Quileute of our presence as they will find out anyway."

"What do you see?" Jasper asked Alice as her face screwed up.

"Nothing really…" she replied slowly."Well, I see a sunset over the ocean with the setting sun glittering at the horizon. Then just darkness…"

"What does that mean?" Esme asked.

"I don't know…" Alice replied. "I also get strong feelings of peace, happiness and love. I think it's from Bella but I'm not sure why or exactly when."

"Well, let's call ahead and warn the Quileute of our expected arrival. Let's go closer to a settled area so we can get reception." I concluded.

That settled, we rose and swiftly made our way towards Vancouver. As soon as we were in range I took out my phone and via directory got Jacob Black's cell phone. After an affirmative response from every member of the family I dialed the number. The call connected and was answered on the second ring.

"Jake here, speak!" he answered rather breathlessly.

"Good afternoon" I said. "This is Carlisle Cullen calling to inform you that we are on our way to Forks."

"Shit, doc!" he exclaimed. "Are you a mind reader too or what?"

"No…" I replied puzzled.

"Well, I was just temporarily thrown out of the hospital in Forks. I'm sitting outside and thinking of all the ways I want to mutilate that so-called son of yours and wondering if Bella might have a better chance of survival if you would have been here" he replied in a voice that sounded more desperate then mad.

The family looked chocked and without thinking we started running full speed towards the town we hadn't seen in over a year.

"Tell me what's going on!" I begged him as we ran.

He reluctantly told us of poor Bella's life after we left. After a few catatonic weeks her mother had decided to come and bring her to Florida. But the plane she and Phil where on hit a severe thunderstorm over Colorado and went down with all lives lost. When her father got the news, he died of a massive heart attack. All alone Bella had been adopted by Billy as he was the closest to family she still had. About the same time Jake had imprinted on his long time friend Leah and started to spend more time with her than with Bella. Almost always alone Bella had started working at Newton Outfitter's and then she agreed to let Mike Newton take her to the prom. After the prom he had raped her and she had lost her job when she prosecuted on Billy's insistence. She had also gotten pregnant and recently given birth to twins who looked like mini versions of Mike. By that time I knew my head was spinning and one look told me the rest of the family was rather shaken too. Especially Edward.

"Well, that's not exactly what was intended when we left." I said when Jake paused. "Edward hoped that by removing our presence in her life she would get the chance to have a normal life."

"Didn't you get to know Bella at all?" Jake spat bitterly thru the phone. "This is normal life for someone like Bella…"

"But why is her life in danger?" I asked when a previous remark came to mind.

"Mike was released on parole this morning and went straight to Bella" Jake replied slowly. "He was furious at her and when he saw the twins he totally snapped…"

"What did he do?" Edward almost yelled at me.

"He took the babies and... Oh, God it's so fucking awful!" Jake exclaimed with a strangled sob before continuing. "He beat them both to death. On Bella. She's now in hospital and not expected to survive the night. The piece of shit that did this then took Charlie's old gun, which Bella had kept, and shot himself dead…"

After a few seconds of chocked silence Edward screamed in utter despair and agony. Jake heard it thru the phone.

"I guess he wasn't as over her as he said," he muttered.

"No, he'll never be…" I said frankly.

"Like imprinting…" Jake concluded simply. "When will you get here?"

"With our present speed I estimate about 20 minutes before we enter Forks" I told him.

Then a commotion could be heard somewhere close to Jake. Something about Bella missing and he snapped a quick" I call you back" before ending the call. We looked at each other's and pushed ourselves faster. Without missing a stride Jasper gathered Alice in his arms as she focused all her energy to get a vision of what had just happened at the hospital or what might come out of it.

BellaPOV

I had no idea of what time it was or really where I was when I finally awoke again. My last memories though where clear and as painful as my broken body. I opened my eyes and squinted up at the harsh overhead light. The IV bottle above me and the oxygen mask strapped to my face gave my location away. The more accustomed my eyes got I noted Jake sitting by my bedside looking at me, his sad face lit by the afternoon sun. Something about his stance told me that it was as bad as it could get. Despite everything that actually felt like a relief. I had known absolute happiness and lost it. I just couldn't take anymore, this was it. Just as I was about to speak a doctor and two nurses entered and ushered him out. I closed my eyes and wished it had been Carlisle but no such luck. They examined me briefly and topped up more morphine in my IV, their diagnosis apparent. They left me alone again and I hoped Jake would be back soon.

As I waited I looked at his empty chair and saw his battered old leather jacket hanging there. Carefully I pulled myself up from the bed and reached for it. A slight jingle told me his car key was in there and before anyone could enter to stop me I stripped of the mask, pulled out the IV and put on the jacket. Swaying I made my way to the door and out into the hall. After my many visits to this accursed place I knew my way around and managed to get unseen into the parking lot. Not far off I could see Jake's truck and made my way painfully slow towards it. I knew that my only chance of swift release depended on me getting in it and drive off. In the distance I heard shouts and commotion but no one came closer and I finally got the truck going and made it out of the lot. It was only one last place I wanted to go, one last sight to see. Within a few minutes I was on the road towards La Push and soon parked on the desolate stretch of road overlooking the ocean. The sun was sinking lower as I staggered over to the edge of the cliff and I waited eagerly for it to leave the unusually thin clouds before setting. That beautiful glitter of sun on sea reminded me of the happiest time of my life. I wanted my last memory to linger on that time when I still had the love of my life with me. I had never stopped loving him and my only regret right now was that I would never be able to thank him for the happiness that still brought me, even now. Just a few more minutes now, I thought as I looked down at the stony beach far below me.

JakePOV

The security guy came busting out shouting as I spoke with Carlisle and I hung up to listen. How the freaking fuck could Bella have upped and left in the few minutes I hadn't been there? I started to follow him back in when I heard the sound of my truck leaving. I caught a glimpse of Bella at the wheel before she was out of sight. Hurriedly I ran towards the woods as I listened for what direction she was heading. Stripping off I quickly phased and after scooping my clothes in my mouth I ran after her. Luckily Sam and Paul where both in wolf shape and I relayed the news to them and they at once started to run towards me. As I couldn't call back I hoped Edward was in close enough range to hear my thoughts on the development. Bella had taken the road towards La Push and even if the treaty still was in force I knew that no matter where she went I would allow the Cullens to go as I knew personally how compelling imprinting was. Sam and Paul where a little reluctant at first but I didn't even have to pull the righteous Alpha card to get them to agree, they had both imprinted too. Then I saw my truck parked by the side of the road and Bella's slight frame at the edge of the cliff thru the trees. The look on her face was one of utter peace and happiness as she watched the sun sparkle in the water. Another sparkle caught my eyes as the entire Cullen family raced along the shore a mile off towards her too. Quickly I phased back, pulled on my pants and approached her cautiously.

"Bella?" I whispered carefully.

She turned her face still bright and happy. A small sigh escaped her and she briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them I saw the pain she had tried to hide so long flash an instant and then disappear again.

"Sorry Jake, but as I see it there is no alternative any more" she whispered.

Then the Cullens arrived, with Edward first, from one side and Sam and Paul from the other. They didn't ever bother to phase back as Bella already knew all about us. Time seemed to freeze as Bella looked at Edwards face.

EdwardPOV

Too many emotions to count coursed thru me as we ran together. When Jake's thoughts reached me I directed my family to the new heading and we turned towards the shore. Then I finally saw her. Bella. What was she doing on the edge? Realization dawned almost instantly. She would watch the sunset and then jump. What had I done? Jake got to her first and I saw him yank his pants on before approaching her.

"Bella?" he asked.

" Sorry Jake, but as I see it there is no alternative any more" she replied.

When she turned her head and saw me she froze. I just didn't know what to say. Carlisle quick mental assessment of her injuries made it even harder to think. We all saw the evidence of serious internal damage in the large bruises covering what we saw of her skin. Then a warm smile started to spread on her face but before I could begin to hope for forgiveness it faded.

"Sorry Edward" she mumbled as she faintly blushed and hung her head. "I know you don't want me anymore".

"Bella…" was all I could say.

"It's over, I can feel that inside," she said with a labored breath. "Soon what's hurting won't hurt anymore…"

"No Bella…" was all I could say.

She considered my words a moment, looked over the edge again and then staggered briefly before looking back at me. She extended her hand towards me.

"I remember you said there was something very special about my blood," she started before looking at Jake and the wolves. "Would you like it?"

I gasped at her offer and shook my head. "I'd rather have you, alive and well. I can't live without you…"

"I thought you didn't want me anymore" she whispered.

"I lied because I wanted you to have a normal life. I could never not want you once I fell in love with you…" I replied.

She looked at me and then staggered away from the edge towards me, every step making her wince and gasp. When I finally held her in my arms she sighed contently as she took a deep breath and placed her head against my chest. I looked desperately at Carlisle and he shook his head. I could clearly hear his assessment; she was beyond human medicine already. A movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. Jake stepped forward with both Sam and Paul in human forms. They had guessed what mine and Carlisle's silent conversation meant. They looked between themselves, me, Bella, my family and back. Finally Jake touched Bella's chin to make her look at him.

"Bella, do you still love Edward?" he asked gently.

"I always will, for the rest of my life or whatever is left of it…" she whispered.

"You once said you wanted to join him. Do you still do that?" he continued.

She looked at me and I couldn't stop the love and hope I felt right then to shine in my eyes. Her answering smile was more dazzling than anything I could ever do myself. Then she turned and looked at Jake with a frown. I felt her start to shake as she looked between us all. Jake touched her again with a smile to make her relax.

"The treaty…?" she asked.

"Bella. You are my sister, and a dear friend of all of us down on the Rez. We just want to see you happy even if your hearts choice is… not what we would have liked… we will not let an old treaty stand in the way for that. If you want to go thru with this we, the Wolfs of Quileute, will not prevent or avenge in any way" he said.

"Thank you!" I said as heartfelt as I could when Bella nodded and looked at me.

"Then we don't have much time" Carlisle interrupted. "It must be done here and now, Bella can't even be moved first…"

We all looked chocked at this but since we had permission, our position was shielded from the road by trees and only an easily removed truck marked the spot we went for it. I never ever thought I'd be able to do it myself but I did.

During the almost three days of the transformation the elders of the tribe visited and also gave us their blessing. As the notion of imprinting was sacred among them the love Bella and I shared became sacred too. They had already seen her side of it and the fact that I returned proved the mutual strength to them. What amazed me and my family, the most was how still and quiet Bella was. We all knew what the transformation felt like but Billy wasn't surprised at all. He looked at us with such wise eyes that even if we all were older than him, we all respected him.

"Bella knew some extraordinary pain in her short life," he said. "Her compassion and love for others usually kept her happy though and helped her overcome the pain. I think she will remain that way if this is any indication. Her happiest moments have been with you, Edward, or in memory of you. I'm sure that your eternity together will be a good one…"

He was right.


End file.
